


The Answer

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers, the hard way, that there are some questions you just should never ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer

"Da answer is 74, Bruddah." The Hawaiian stated confidently as he snagged the sandwich sitting on a plate on his friend's desk and took a large bite out of the younger man's lunch.

"The answer is 42." Danny Williams corrected softly as he looked up from the paperwork he was doing and grinned.

"The answer to what?"

Both detectives jumped in surprise at their boss's voice from the door and turned to look at Steve McGarrett who was now leaning against the door frame staring at his two youngest detectives, one of whom had recently become his lover, waiting for their answer.

"Ummmm….The meaning of life, Steve." Danny answered sheepishly as he glanced across at Kono who had suddenly found the sandwich he was eating far more interesting than trying to explain their conversation to their boss. Looking back at Steve's confused but expectant look, Danny blushed as he continued, "From the newly published book `Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'- it's the latest best seller. The dolphin said the answer to the meaning of life was 42…"

"74, Bruddah." Kono interrupted confidently before adding, "But da dolphin also said dat answer was right but da question was wrong."

"But that was right before the dolphin said `So long, and thanks for all the fish' and then all the dolphins jumped out of the oceans and left the earth." Danny argued as he turned and looked at Kono.

The lead detective frowned, "Why did the dolphins jump out of the oceans?"

 Danny turned back and grinned at the man he loved as he patiently explained.  "They were leaving earth because they knew that in few minutes time it was going to be destroyed to make way for an intergalactic bypass."

Shaking his head, McGarrett grimaced at the insensibility of the conversation he now found himself having with his two detectives before he decided to change the subject, “Well before the Earth is destroyed to make way for any intergalactic bypass or highway, let’s get some work done, we still have cases to solve before the end of the world."


End file.
